Gakuen Hetalia: Welcome to the World Academy
by Black-illusion
Summary: In our huge and vast world there lays a small southeast nation called Philippines isolated from the others, though she isn't known or acknowledged by most of the other countries yet, an opportunity opened up giving her the chance to show the world exactly what she is made of. Join this little nation through life's ups and downs as she struggles to fit in this mad Academy.


**Gakuen Hetalia: Welcome To The World Academy!**

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this fic are not of my property and Hetalia is owned by it's respective owner. The only thing I own is my OC, and this fic. This fic is solely for fun only and not for profit.**

**Summary : In our huge and vast world there lays a small southeast nation isolated from the others, though she isn't known or acknowledged by most of the other countries yet, an opportunity opened up giving her the chance to show the world exactly what that small Filipina is made of. Join this little nation through life's ups and downs as she struggles to fit in the madness filled World Academy. **

**"Who are you?"**

**"Who am I?" she raised a brow at the question then beamed her usual bright smile "I'm The Republic of The Philippines! The one and only!"**

* * *

**Prologue: Old Friend**

* * *

**~Third person~**

A girl with dark brown eyes stood wide-eyed in front of the World Academy gates , the girl had her luscious black locks that reached her waist parted to her right, she had a braid on each side of her head just above her ears tied together by a chain of beautiful white pearls and a circlet of white Sampaguita flowers, that contrasted her hair and skin color, was neatly placed on her head, the WA standard female uniform which consisted of a white polo shirt, a dark red blazer with the WA logo on her left chest, a black neck tie, white below the knee socks, black school shoes and a red checkered jumper skirt beneath the blazer, hugged her naturally tanned skin, though if one looked closer you would be able to notice a few alterations, like how her skirt is a tad bit longer, for she wasn't comfortable with it and deemed it a bit too short for her liking and instead of white below the knee socks she was wearing black knee high socks.

In a bird's eye view she was another brown dot in puddles of black and white, the girl took a deep breath and walked forward despite the murmurs and strange glances the crowd of students gave her, at first her walk was steady and resolute but that temporary boost in courage soon melted away as she realized that the murmurs and glances were directed at her and her feet slowly became shaky. Due to all the attention she was given the girl failed to notice the sudden pause of the man who was walking in front of her and as a result the girl bumped into the man and fell on her butt, she grunted in surprise "Ah, sorry my bad!" The girl quickly apologized to the man while she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Mi amiga! I didn't expect to see you here!" the man cried out in surprise as the girl slowly realized who she was talking to. Said man was taller than the girl, he had emerald eyes that shone with happiness, messy brown hair, very light tan skin and a wide grin that was quite infectious. The man's dark blue blazer was open, his black tie loose and 2 buttons of his white polo shirt left unbuttoned.

"A-a-antonio!" The girl stuttered in shame for she couldn't beleive that she did not instantly recognize the man known as Antonio.

Let's just say they had some history together.

"Aww, how mean of you mi amiga" The man pouted childishly, which for some odd reason did not seem to be out of place on his face despite him having the features of a teenage boy, for the girl had not recognized him till later on. "Anyways will you give me the honor to be in your presence" Antonio jokingly said as he bowed just like any gentleman would back in the old days, the girl gave a stifled laugh at her friends antics and politely replied

"Smooth as ever I see." The girl gave a courteous bow and continued in her most lady-like voice "I would be honored sire." The two friends laughed before Antonio offered a hand to the girl and said

"Milady?" Antonio politely asked and in response the girl took his hand and they walked in a slow well mannered pace as he gave her a tour of the school as promised. Unbeknownst to the pair of friends that all eyes were upon them as they walked inside their Academy, surely new rumors would pop into existence.

* * *

"And here my friend is the school garden." Antonio said as his hands reached for the skies with dramatic flair and he gestured towards the garden showing his friend the well trimmed green grass, tall firm tress, assorted flora and the school's very own greenhouse "Do you know why this is my favorite place in the academy?" Antonio asked

"Do tell." The girl asked as they sat under the shade of a tree to hide from the heated rays of the sun, Antonio stood up again and plucked a flower from a nearby plant and said in a calm voice as he offered the flower to the girl "Because these flowers grow here and they remind me of you mi Querida."

"Sweet but corny." The girl said as she took the flower and examined it, it was a white Sampaguita she noted, her favorite flower.

"Says the girl who just made a lame sweet corn joke." Antonio retorted as he sat down again "But in all seriousness, I just like this place because of the tomatoes." Antonio beamed a huge honest smile towards his friend indicating that he wasn't joking.

"That was serious?" The girl asked quizzically, she could not believe how one could be so passionate about tomatoes.

"Yup, that was serious." Antonio somehow said that with a straight face. To this day the girl was still baffled on how he does that "So what class are you in? I'd be glad to take you there." Antonio asked as a change of topic, his smile still plastered on his face.

"Well..." The girl took a piece of paper from her skirt's pocket and replied "It's class 2-A"

"Wonderful! Were in the same class" Antonio happily exclaimed as he stood up, dusted his dark blue checkered slacks and offered a hand to his friend which she gladly took. The pair of friends walked off towards their desired location as they merrily talked about how their lives were for the past few years.

* * *

The girl nervously walked back and forth in front of their classroom door contemplating whether she should go in or wait till the teacher notices her, meanwhile her friend Antonio just watched the girl in complete amusement untill he finally decided to help her. Antonio barged in their classroom gaining everyone's attention "We have a new classmate!" He exclaimed. The teacher in front finally got over his shock and cleared his throat

"Ah, yes as I recall we do have a new student. Now take your seat Antonio." Everyone, mostly Antonio, eagerly waited for this so called new student that the others saw walking with Antonio."As all of you know we have a new student, do please welcome her." Continued the teacher, the girl behind the door could practically feel the student's gazes bore into her very soul as she entered the classroom, at the corner of the classroom she saw Antonio mouthing "Buena Suerte." in return she mouthed a thank you in the man's native language.

"Gracias" when she reached the teacher's podium students were staring at her expectantly while some of them were trying to read her like a book, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves them gave them a sincere smile, showing how glad she felt but her nervousness was quite obvious "Umm my name is Maria Clara De Los Santos,..." at first she felt uncertain, though she was smiling her eyes showed that she was unsettled, she didn't know what to say and how she should introduce herself properly but as the words left her mouth her voice grew in volume and her eyes mirrored the pride she felt when she mentioned her beloved land. "The Republic of The Philippines, I do hope that we'll all get along"

To Maria's surprise everyone openly welcomed her, party poppers were popped open and her classmates bombarded her with questions of her age, number, hobbies and interest though for some reason the questions gone from her life to more private matters that she'd rather like to keep to herself.

She found it hard to answer most of her classmate's questions because most of the questions were a bit ...odd? while some weren't even questions anymore, yet Maria did her best to answer all of their questions, thankfully the teacher's voice rose amidst the student's "Now, now I'm sure we all have questions for Maria but we still have class so take your seats the lesson's about to begin." The class groaned in unison but ultimately they gave in to the teacher's authority as the students sat on their respective seats the teacher said "Maria you can sit next to Antonio over there."

The thought of seating near someone she was familiar with eased her anxiety a bit and as she sat down Antonio greeted her by saying "Welcome to the academy Señorita." His carefree smile still ever so present in his face making Maria smile cheerfully herself.

"Glad to be here!"

* * *

**A/N: Ok thanks for reading! If any of you are wondering about the title of this prologue it's simply because the events of the prologue is mostly based around Maria's interaction with Antonio.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
